Unexpected
by BisexualDragons
Summary: My first Foster's story! Mac and Bloo decide to test out a new invention they created with...unexpected results. Human! BlooxMac, lemon in the future. Reviews would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**New story…**

**Huzzah. (Ignore me, I'm just grumpy because my Internet is down-again- and cut into my old song spree! D:)**

**This is my first Foster's story, so please, go easy on me! Just like a lot of my stories, there will be lemon somewhere in it, because I'm a bisexual pervert XD**

**Anyway…**

**On with the story! Enjoy! (Please note that in this, Bloo and Mac are the same age.)**

It was a regular morning for Mac.

He woke up, ate, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and left for school. Usually he was chased by his bully of a brother Terrance, but he and his mom had left yesterday morning to go visit Grandpa. His mother had been confused as to why Mac was so confident in his choice to stay, but she didn't question, thankfully.

But still unknown to his mother, Mac couldn't afford leaving for a whole week.

He still had a friend he had to visit every day, because if he didn't, he would lose him forever.

Bloo.

Bloo had been living at Foster's for six years now. Mac was now 15, and in 9th grade. Mac was still somewhat of a loner, though his shockingly well-toned body and kind personality had caught a few girls' interest, sometimes staring at him or waving and then looking away when he waved back, blushes staining their faces.

Mac, like Bloo, hadn't changed much at all. He was still highly intelligent and quite responsible for his age, unlike most kids he went to school with. Bloo was still stupid (though not as much as before) and arrogant. And selfish, most of the time.

Mac doodled in his notebook and read random books until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. He sighed in relief and exited the school, turning right, towards Foster's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a normal morning for Bloo.

He woke up, ate, bothered Wilt, ate, bothered Frankie, and sat down in front of the large wall of clocks to wait for Mac.

Nobody at Foster's had changed much. Wilt was still kind and unsure, Eduardo was still a cry-baby, Coco was still insane, and Frankie was as hot-headed as ever (quite literally). None had changed in appearance considering Imaginary Friends don't grow physically, so Bloo was still a short blob. Mac, however, grew much taller and was very slim. Not unhealthily so, but still somewhat alarming. He was about 5'4 now, and went up to just under Wilt's knee.

Bloo went up to Mac's thigh.

Speaking of Bloo, he sat boredly in front of the clocks, occasionally looking out the window or talking to himself to keep his bored levels down. It didn't work.

He sat for four straight hours, until 3:00 came. Bloo snapped his face away from the clock and ran downstairs and ripped the front doors open, and grinned when he saw his creator running toward him.

"MAC!"

Mac smiled at him breathlessly. "Hi, Bloo," He said, walking past his friend to the comforts of the giant home.

Bloo followed him into the foyer, and blurted out:

"Hey, you wanna help me with this thing I found? I was looking in the dumpster outside for spare parts for my time machine and found this laser. Well, I_ think_ it's a laser. It looks like it. But whatever. It broken, and I can't fix it all by myself…" He gave his best friend puppy dog eyes, lacing his nubby hands together innocently.

Mac sighed, and looked over to him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Your fixing something you found in a _dumpster?_ And you don't even know what it _does?_" He said.

Bloo shrugged. "Nope. But I guess we'll find out, huh?" He replied, walking up the stairs. Mac rolled his eyes and followed. They walked to Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Ed's room, greeting several Imaginarys on the way. They were in deep conversation about this new video game coming out tomorrow, and eventually arguing over who would kill the dragon first.

"Oh please, Alduin would SO kick your Argonian butt!" Mac snapped, but was grinning. Bloo scoffed, and smirked arrogantly, brushing off his partner's comment.

"Oh, yeah. And I'm SURE he'll he stopped by a cat in rags," He smirked, patting Mac's shoulder sympathetically. Mac growled.

"Kajiit! They're called _Kajiit,_ Bloo! How many times have I told you that?" Bloo shrugged again.

"About twenty-three. Why?" Mac shook his head.

"Nothing," He sighed, walking into Bloo's room. Upon entering, Wilt looked up from what appeared to be a colorful board game.

"Hey, Mac, Bloo! What are ya up to?" He said good-naturedly, smiling at them. Mac smiled back while Bloo rolled his eyes and started digging through some chest in the corner.

"Where is it, where is it? I know you're in here- AHA!" He shouted excitedly, showing Mac and Wilt what he had found.

It did indeed look like a laser. Only the tip of the gun was razor sharp, like a knife. And there was no trigger.

Mac looked at it skeptically. "Bloo…are you sure this thing is safe?" Bloo scoffed.

"Positive, now stop whining," He set the laser thing on the table.

"But I wasn't whining," The human protested, crossing his arms. Wilt walked over from what was indeed a board game, sitting on Bloo's bed. He gave a weak smile as he looked at the crumpled 'firearm'.

"Bloo…I'm sorry, but…that thing looks sorta broken beyond repair," He said slowly, watching for Bloo's response, but there wasn't one.

His eyes were glued to the contraption on the side table, almost glaring at it. Mac and Wilt looked at him confusedly, before the blue blob finally looked up happily and spoke:

"Yep. It's _was definitely _created by elves," He smiled proudly.

Mac fell over.

"Elves, Bloo?" He asked warily, picking himself up. "There are no such things as elves." Wilt shifted uncomfortably behind the boy.

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but I think Mac is right. I really doubt that elves exist," He walked to the board game and began to clean it up off the floor.

Bloo growled. "Fine. Okay, I understand. Try to EXTINGUISH my beliefs, huh? Well, okay. But when evil elven overlords of the mighty elven race invade Foster's looking for their top-secret weapon," He gestured to the gun, "Don't come crying to me." He huffed.

"Don't worry," Mac mumbled so Bloo couldn't hear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_2 weeks later…_

It was finished. After weeks of screwdrivers, hammers, and (In Bloo's case) backtracking, the laser was finally fully repaired.

And Bloo couldn't have been more annoyed.

"It doesn't DO anything!" He yelled angrily after two hours of messing with the thing. Mac looked at it hopelessly,

"Well…maybe you have to…maybe we-"

"_Sit here and WAIT, _maybe? Come now, Mac, I'm not _patient_ enough for thaaat!" He whined. Mac growled at being interrupted,

"Press _this_." He gestured to the small, silver button on the handle, where the trigger should be. Mac wanted to smack himself-and maybe Bloo as well, perhaps- for not seeing it until now.

He pressed the button. Almost instantly, the razor sharp point dulled and a small hole appeared on the tip. Mac and Bloo watched excitedly as a long, thin, but extremely sharp looking needle ejected itself out of the contraption quickly.

They waited for a moment longer, expecting more, but there was nothing. Mac frowned in confusion while Bloo groaned.

"That's it? Is that honestly IT? Are you kidding me?" He said, his voice unpleasantly shrill. Mac also looked slightly miffed,

"We spent two weeks working nonstop for _that_?" He said quietly. He looked down to his best friend in shock and slight disbelief. Bloo glared right back at him.

"Well, _good job,_ Mac. Had it been any other time, I'd be yelling at you, but at the moment, I can't seem to find any excuse as to why I blame this on you," He growled. Mac just rolled his eyes. He picked up the erected weapon.

"Well…want to see what it does?" He offered, smiling slightly. Bloo stared at him a moment before sighing and agreed.

"Sure," He said, defeated. He suddenly yelped as a sharp pain jabbed at his side, but he didn't have time to see, because as soon as the pain came, it was gone. He looked to his best friend, now bending to the floor so he was eye-level with Bloo.

He looked back at him, startled. "What was that for?!" He squealed, more than a bit shaken. Mac gave him a 'how stupid can you get' sort of look.

"You said we could test it!" The Imaginary's eyes widened.

"Not on _me,_ you mega idiot! How _dare_ you, you…you…" His words slowed to a quiet stop, eyes widening once more. Mac looked to him, confused.

"Bloo…? You okay?" He said uncertainly. His concern started to rise when he saw Bloo start to sway on his feet (does Bloo have feet?) and fall to the floor.

"Bloo!" He shouted and fell to his knees before his unconscious friend. Bloo did not move. Mac threw himself to his feet and ran into the hall.

"Wilt! Coco! Eduardo! _Anybody, help!_" He wailed desperately. In less than a minute all three of his imaginary companions were running toward him, all with looks of fear on their faces.

"What's the matter?"

"Senior Mac, I was so worried!"

"Coco, coco coco!"

The three of them continued to babble in worry, Wilt apologizing every two seconds for not getting there sooner.

Mac clenched his teeth. He shut his eyes tight as his last shred of patience left his body…

"What is it?"

"Where is Azul?"

"Coco!"

"SHUT UP!" Mac finally shouted, running back into the room. He gestured angrily for the other to follow. They hesitated before complying with the silent command.

Mac immediately returned to his best friend's side, picking the (surprisingly light) imaginary friend up and carrying him to his bunk.

Wilt, Ed and Coco all gasped as they saw Bloo unconscious. Wilt had to physically stop Eduardo form running over and squeezing the poor blob in a suffocating hug.

"What happened?" Wilt asked, traces of worry in his voice. Mac looked around uncomfortably where he stood. It had been his fault, hadn't it? He injected…_injected SOMETHING_ into Bloo when he poked him with the needle.

What if it was poison? What if Bloo was already gone? Mac's heart jumped as the rest of him did as he ran over to Bloo and put a hand over his chest, checking for heartbeat. He kept in there for a minute.

_Whoa._

There was a faint beat. But what really confused Mac (as well as worried him) was the _squirming._ It wasn't Bloo himself squirming, but his _insides._ His skin was still, but he could feel his organs moving underneath, sloshing, and twisting about his body. Mac gulped in horror.

Where they _enlarging?_

They were, indeed. Mac pressed his hand more firmly against the blob's chest, horror levels rising rapidly. His innards were steadily growing larger. Mac jumped away from his friend, shrieking. His other companions looked startled.

"What's wr-"

"We need to get him to a hospital! To the E.R! _NOW!" _He screamed, but soon regained control of himself. No. Don't panic. Panic will get you nowhere, Mac, just _stay calm…_

He took a deep, shaky breath. He walked to his friend slowly and picked the pale blue blob into his arms. He stood there for a minute, looking at him, and, completely forgetting about Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, ran out of the room, to Frankie. Frankie would know what to do!

He…could feel the squirming again…

He burst through the doors to Frankie's bedroom, the hot-headed woman looking up in surprise.

"Mac? When did you get here?" Her question went unanswered as the frightened boy came running over to her bed and dropping Bloo on the silky smooth sheets. He turned to his long-time crush in fear and worry.

"I-it's Bloo! He's hurt- or sick, I'm not sure- and I think he's dying!" He ran over and pulled Frankie's arm over to her bed.

"What?!" She wrenched herself from Mac's grip to get a good look at the Imaginary. He was rapidly paling (Think of how he paled the episode "Blooo") and his breath was ragged and uneven. Frankie's eyes widened. "What happened?" She said, putting a hand over his heart. It was beating. Unevenly. That wasn't good.

"Okay. Okay, I think he's stable…a little bit…" She ended the sentence in whisper. But Mac caught every word.

"A _little bit? A LITTLE BIT?_ What is THAT supposed to mean?!" He yelled. He was this close to panicking. What if Bloo didn't make it?

"We have to get to the hospital! Now!" He yanked on her arm again. Frankie's worried face quickly turned into a look of horror.

"We…we don't have the bus…" She murmured, arm going slack in Mac's grip. Mac froze.

"You _don't have the bus? WHY? _Why does the world hate me so much?" He whined, falling to his knees. Frankie bent down next to him.

"Bloo crashed it a few days ago and it's still being repaired. But don't worry, Mac," She walked over to Bloo, putting a hand over his chest once more. His heartbeat was still stumbling a bit, but was regaining balance. He was still deathly pale, though. "He'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloo's POV (Well, kinda, not in like first person or anything but it revolves around Bloo now)**

Everything was dark.

Bloo remembered being poked in the side with the laser, and then it was all black. He could remember hearing Mac calling for help, as his shrieks grew more and more faint…

He shot up, gasping for air. He propped himself up with his arms as he choked and hacked violently, grasping his chest with one nubby hand. When he finally caught his breath, the question finally popped up.

"Where am I?" He murmured quietly, for around him was nothing but darkness. An endless void of nothing. He got to his feet and shook the imaginary dust off of his tiny body. He looked around.

…And saw nothing. Except black, of course.

He walked forward a little. The sound of him walking echoing throughout the ebony walls of the void.

"Heellllooooo?" He shouted into the air. "Coco? Wilt? Eduardo?" He yelled his companions' names, thinking it was a joke or something. But nothing happened. "Okay, Mac, you guys, very funny, now can you stop, please? Your creeping me ouuuut!" He continued to yell. No response.

He quirked a brow. Was he dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. It felt very real. He pinched himself.

"Ow!" Okay, probably not a dream. But then where was he? He snapped his 'fingers,'

"A black hole. That's where I am. Why didn't I think of it before?" But he thought about his statement for a moment (OMG, Blooregard Q. Kazoo can THINK?!) before grudgingly concluding that the possibility that a needle from a old piece of tin sent him inside a black hole that just _happened_ to have oxygen inside was like one to a bazillion.

He scoffed. "Elven technology," He muttered, walking some more. His voice echoed. His eyes widened.

"_Echo!"_ He yelled into the darkness, the soft _echo, echo, echo _making him giggle despite himself. He kept on, shouting for his friends and _echo!_ For what seemed like forever. Just when Bloo thought he would never escape, a light shone off into the murky distance. It was dull at first, but got brighter, until Bloo was forced to look away.

Bloo walked toward it, but soon broke into a run; going as fast as his non-existent legs could carry him. The light grew larger as he approached, gleaming brilliantly. He ran into it as the light and heat consumed him…

**(Mac and Frankie's POV)**

Frankie closed the door behind her.

"You just need to let him rest," She assured Mac, who still looked very much shaken. He calmed slightly. "His heartbeat sounded fine to me. If he really _was_ poisoned, he'd surely be dead by now." She grabbed and pulled Mac away from the door when he launched himself at it, concern back and walls gleaming unpleasantly.

He took a deep breath. "You're…you're right. He's fine…he'll be fine. Bloo wouldn't die on me just like that," He smiled, worry fading away. He looked to his watch. Seven-forty-eight. Mac's eyes widened as he stumbled.

"Oh no! I've gotta get home! Bye, Frankie! You take care of Bloo, okay? Alert me the _second_ he wakes up!" He yelled, already running down the stairs. "If he does," He whispered to himself sadly as he ran home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bloo groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times to adjust to the sudden light. Speaking of light, what happened to that light he just ran through? He did run into it, right? He groaned loudly as he took his new headache into account. Great; now his head hurt.

He blinked a few more times before he opened his eyes fully; but quickly squinted and hissed in pain. _Too much FUDGING light…the light, it hurts…_

"Oh, sorry, dearie," He heard Madam Foster's sugary sweet voice. The lights dimmed, allowing Bloo to open his eyes fully and look around. He appeared to be in Frankie's room, on her bed. To his left was Madam Foster, and to his right, Frankie. Both had looks on their faces that assumed that they were in obvious shock but were trying to hide it.

He turned his head to Frankie. She cocked an eyebrow. He grinned and giggled stupidly before saying lightly:

"Hi, Frankie." He giggled. She looked slightly worried, and looked to her grandmother before replying.

"Oh. Um…hi, Bloo. Uh….okay, how do I put this? How do you um…how do you feel?" She asked awkwardly. Madam Foster snorted.

Bloo thought about this for a moment. "Numb, very numb. I can't move." Frankie nodded skeptically. "Grandma, what do we do? Should we tell Mac?" The old woman sighed.

"I think he deserves to know before anyone else does," He thought for a minute. "Except maybe Bloo, of course,"

"Okay, I'm confused. Know what, exactly?" He watched in confusion as the two looked to each other nervously, before Frankie walked over to her dresser and pulled out a mirror. Bloo stared at it, terribly confused. She slowly put the mirror in front of his face.

There, reflecting back at him wasn't _him_. It was a _HUMAN._ With blue, spiky hair, deep blue eyes and pale white skin. And an _extremely_ shocked look on his face.

All feeling suddenly returned to his body as he shot up from the bed, grabbing the mirror from Frankie's grasp. He looked at himself for a minute and it took all of his self control not to scream as loud as he possibly could. Slowly, very slowly, he looked down, to find a (clothed, thankfully) long, slim and lithe body. Like _HUMAN _legs,_ HUMAN _arms and _a HUMAN TORSO!_ He wore black jeans, black/white sneakers, and a black shirt with a blue jacket.

This time, he _did_ scream as loud as he possibly could.

Madam Foster jammed her cane into his mouth to cease the screaming. He quieted immediately. She leaned in, until her face was really close to his, and whispered:

"Now listen to me, boy. I would sure hate to be in your shoes right now-(Bloo frowned in annoyance) - but that doesn't mean you have to lose your head! Just stay calm. Understand?"

The younger nodded frightfully.

"Now. When I remove my cane from your mouth, you will stay. Silent. Kapeesh? She growled lowly. Bloo nodded again. She removed her cane. Bloo immediately coughed and hacked, stuttering out angry things like "…was on the FLOOR!" And "…Can't believe you would DO that…" The old lady just chuckled quietly.

Frankie spoke up. "Can you stand up?" Bloo looked over to her, then back down to himself. Whoa. He had _legs._ It felt weird. Nonetheless, he scoffed arrogantly.

"Pfft. Yes, Frankie, I know how to _stand_." His voice hadn't changed at all, it was still high pitched and ever-so-annoying.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Okay, hotshot, then break a leg." Bloo smirked and jumped off the bed to his feet. However, the second his feet touched the floor, he fell over, faceplanting himself into the carpet. "_Literally_ break a leg." Bloo groaned again and picked himself up and stumbled around until he balanced himself.

"Yeah, well, it's not broken," He shut his eyes tight, hoping with every fiber in his being that this was a dream and that he would wake up, next to Mac, and they'd go cause trouble like normal.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. He was really human, he wasn't Mac's creation anymore, and he would have to deal with Mac's complete reaction of denial and disgust tomorrow. He sighed.

Frankie noticed, and her features softened a little. She gestured for him to sit on the bed before she did so herself. He sat, a little hard, as he almost fell, but fixed his position. Madam Foster sat down as well.

Frankie put a hand on the younger's shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Bloo," She started, giving him a sad look, "I'm not going to try and comfort you by saying that I understand. Because honestly, I don't. I've been human my entire life, so I can only guess what you must be going through right now." She looked to the imaginary friend only to see him not listening to her at all, but opening and closing his fist and watching in awe. "I have _hands__**…**_" He murmured softly to no one in particular. Frankie facepalmed.

"Bloo!" She yelled, startling the smaller boy. He fell over but quickly pulled himself back up again, glaring at her.

"What?!"

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" She growled. Bloo looked at her for a moment.

"No, not really," He finally decided, and went back to playing with his hands. Madam Foster cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," She said, "But it's late. Bloo should really be getting to bed. He'll need all the courage he can get to face everyone tomorrow," She snickered lightly.

Bloo glared. "Now, you listen to me, lady-" He was cut off by a rough shove and a hand over his mouth. He yelped into Frankie's hand and stumbled his way out the door. "Goodnight, Bloo!"

"But-but-"He heard Frankie growling behind the door and he quickly walked across the hall to his bedroom. Oh, no. What was he gonna say when Coco, Wilt and Ed find a human sleeping in Bloo's bed?

_They'd assassinate me,_ he thought frightfully. He looked down at himself as he walked. He was considerably taller, almost as tall as Mac. He was very slim but not lanky, he looked lithe, quick and stealthy, the kind of body an assassin or thief would only dream about.

…Maybe this wasn't so bad.

He opened the door, careful not to wake his friends, before climbing into his bed and almost instantly falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Eduardo shrieked as loud and long as his gigantic lungs would allow him.

Bloo shot up immediately from the bed, almost hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He felt Wilt shuffle hurriedly underneath him, and Coco laid an egg with a bat inside.

Before he could say anything, Bloo felt himself being roughly thrown to the floor, the giant purple monster looming over him menacingly. Bloo gulped.

"Who are you and what did you do with Senior Bloo?" He growled, which was very out of character for Ed, even when his friends were in danger. Bloo's eyes widened in confusion for a moment before he looked down and the memories from last night crashed once more onto his shoulders. He was suddenly very tired.

..But it was hard to think about how tired you were when your giant monstrous friend was shaking you brutally and screaming in your face, "WHERE'S BLOO? WHERE'S BLOO?" Bloo could feel his brain knocking against his skull. And boy was it painful. And nauseating.

"Ed…! Stop! Shaking…me!" The cruel treatment stopped immediately as Eduardo recognized Bloo's voice. Wilt and Coco were beside Ed now, faces both showing confusion.

Eduardo screamed again. "Bloo?! _Senior Bloo?_! Are you in there? Did the evil monster boy eat you?" He grabbed the poor boy's stomach and started shout at it,

"Bloo? Senior Bloo? Azul?" Bloo's eyes had started to water from the pure pain of the situation he was in. His organs were still sensitive from enlarging and rearranging, and the squeezing was not helping him feel better.

Wilt finally noticed Bloo's pain, and spoke up.

"Eduardo, stop, please! You're hurting him!" He pulled a reluctant Eduardo away from the smaller, who whimpered and fell to the floor, leaning against the wall and holding his stomach. He cracked an eye open and smiled slightly at Wilt in thanks. Wilt looked him over for a second before turning.

"Guys, I think this _is_ Bloo!" Ed and Coco looked over to Wilt and then the human on the floor, mouths agape.

"Coco coco, co! Co coco co co coco co!" Coco said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Bloo es an Imaginary Friend! This es an evil monstro! Not Bloo!" Eduardo agreed. Wilt looked at them, then back to Bloo.

Wilt got on one knee so he was (almost) eye-level with the boy. "Are you Bloo?" Bloo nodded anxiously, in far too much pain to answer with words.

"Coco! Coco co co?" Coco interrupted, looking at him skeptically. Wilt frowned.

"Well… can you speak?" Bloo whimpered, but managed to choke out,

"I…I think so." Wilt, Ed and Coco all gasped. This human sounded just like Bloo!

Suddenly, somebody burst through the door. It was Frankie. She looked tired and slightly worried.

"I heard screaming. What's wrong?" She asked, before turning her head to look at the scene in front of her. Bloo was crippled on the ground, Wilt was on one knee in front of him, Coco looked skeptical, and as always, Ed looked like he was about to cry.

Frankie's eyes widened. She ran over to Bloo and helped him up. He stood shakily on his feet, still clutching his stomach. The redhead slowly looked over to the three Imaginaries in shock.

"What did you do?" Eduardo looked down slightly.

"Frankie, this person thinks he es Senior Bloo!" Said redhead rolled her eyes.

"You guys…this _is _Bloo." She sighed, awaiting their reaction. And boy did she get one. Coco's jaw went to the floor, and Eduardo burst out crying. Wilt, however, stayed calm.

"Yeah, I sort of thought so…is that okay?" He said quietly. "How did this happen?"

Frankie didn't have time to answer as Ed came running toward Bloo and squishing him in a bone-crunching hug.

"I so sorry, Azul! I didn't know it es you!"

Bloo wanted to scream. Every organ in his body felt like it would explode any second. He let out a tortured, painful wail and Frankie immediately yanked him away from the crying friend. Bloo's eyes were watering and he let out a series of pained whimpers as he fell against the wall again.

Frankie, Wilt, and Coco glared at Ed. He shrank away from their gazes nervously as he backed away.

"Bloo is still sensitive, you guys. You can't just squeeze him like a teddy bear, you'll hurt him," Bloo coughed from behind her.

"No kidding," He choked, coughing again. Wilt looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry…but it wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, blue hair, blue eyes, sleeping in Bloo's bed. But, if you don't mind me asking Frankie, how did this happen?" Frankie looked between the two unsurely.

"Um…actually, I don't know. We just found him like this. Bloo…what did happen?" Bloo opened his eyes, which had previously been screwed shut in agony.

"It's…a long story," He gulped, pulling himself to his feet. He walked shakily over to his bed, and sat down. Maybe Mac could explain.

…

Bloo's eyes widened. "Mac! What are we going to tell Mac?" He got up immediately, only to be pushed down softly by Wilt.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll make sure he knows. You just rest. Is that okay?" He smiled at the now human boy. Bloo sighed.

"But…but what if he doesn't want me anymore?" He said quietly, trying his very hardest to hold back tears. Frankie smiled and sat down next to him.

"Of course he'll still want you. You two have been friends for so many years. I'd doubt that _this_," She gestured to his new body, "Will change that." Bloo smiled a little at that.

"Now. Rest. We'll take care of Mac. And then, when you're ready to tell us what happened, you both can explain." Frankie said, smiled, and walked out of the room.

His friends followed. "Yeah. Don't worry, Bloo. It'll be okay. Right, guys?"

"Coco!"

"Si!"

And they left. Bloo lay down and covered himself with the blankets. He sighed. It wasn't very long before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa. You guys made it this far? And you're not DEAD? Shocking. Unless you're a zombie, but that can't be, because zombies don't like fanfiction!**

…

**OR DO THEY? (Rainbow Dash: DUN DUN DUUUUN!)**

Bloo awoke somewhere around six hours later, just as the sun had began to set. It was a brilliant orange-red, and shone through the windows, drenching the room in blazing crimson. Bloo sat up slowly and stretched, staring at the evening sky as a slow, mid-dream smile crept onto his face. He swung his legs over the covers and slowly stood up. He didn't know why, but he felt great.

He staggered around for a moment or two before he yawned and left for the bathroom, eyes half closed. Luckily nobody was out and about this evening, and the bathroom was relatively close, so nobody saw him. He shut the bathroom door and slid down it slowly, finally sitting and leaning against the door lazily. He was still smiling for an unknown reason. But he shrugged it off as he picked himself up and walked over to the mirror.

He looked horrible, not at all matching how he felt. His hair was ratty, his clothes wrinkled, and bags underneath his eyes. But inside he felt warm, and comfy and refreshed. He wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes around for a minute before he got tired of playing with his new face and decided a shower would be good right now.

So he undressed and stepped into the warm water, sliding down the wall as he had the bathroom door. His hair was soaked under the incoming H2O, turning it a dark, navy blue. He looked down and his eyes suddenly popped out of his head.

What. Is. That.

There was a…a…_thing_ in between his legs! It was weird looking and long and…_weird!_ Bloo looked at it for a minute, before slowly reaching out and touching it. Though he immediately reeled his hand back as he shuddered.

_Okay, this is weird…_

He moved his back over to it, but very slowly. He was curious. He poked it lightly with his finger. Nothing happened, but it…tingled.

He decided not to touch it anymore in case it wasn't to be touched, and proceeded to washing himself. He washed his body (But steered clear of the 'thing') and then noticed the shampoo bottle lying on one of the shelves. He knew what it was for, but he never needed it, seeing as he never had hair. But now, he thought, touching his now-hairy head, would be the ideal time to use it.

So he squirted some onto his hand and started rubbing the transparent gel into his blue spikes. It was kind of relaxing, to say the least. He continued rubbing it in until he rinsed it out thoroughly and looked for the conditioner somewhere. When he found it, he did the same as he did before, squirt, lather, rinse.

He hummed a happy tune as he turned the water off, getting a towel and wrapping it around himself. He dried off quickly and looked into the mirror again. He looked much better now. He turned to the blow dryer on the counter and, after fidgeting with the thing for a moment, began drying his hair. When he finished it was no longer dark but back to its bright cerulean color. He ran a hand through it, feeling how soft it was, despite the spiky look.

It was actually quite fluffy. When he pushed the spikes down, of course.

He spotted some scissors on the counter next to the blow dryer. He picked them and glanced at his hair again. A trim wouldn't be so bad.

But it was much more than a trim.

Bloo didn't know where he got his sudden amazing hair cutting skills from, but when he was done, all the unruly knots and puffs of rat's nests were gone, replaced by soft, spiky, slightly poofy, and well treated hair.

Now all he needed was clothes.

He put his other clothes back on reluctantly. They were dirty and wrinkly. So he quickly ran to the laundry room to look for new clothes. He dug around, throwing things that wouldn't fit him around until he finally found what he was looking for.

A blue hoodie, with a black inside. Black jeans, (just like the ones he had on, just more fitting), and a white undershirt. He smiled as finished changing, and looked into the mirror in approval.

"I look _good._" He said quietly, smirking. He turned a few times, getting in all of his angles and finally deciding that he looked good no matter _which_ way you looked at him. He felt his ego kick back in as he walked down into the foyer, forgetting completely about his…_problem_ and the other seeing it. However, the only person there was Frankie…

And Mac.

Bloo stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as Mac sat on the bottom step, talking to Frankie. He stood there, frozen.

"…Where is he? Can I see him?" Mac asked, looking confused, and perhaps a bit scared.

Frankie sighed. "Mac, as much as I hate to break it to you, you can't. Well, not now, at least. He's resting." Mac looked like he would cry.

But his expression quickly changed into that of anger as he stood up. "But…but…it was my fault he was like this in the first place! I need to go and apologize, figure out how to fix this! I mean, if you're even telling the truth and Bloo really _is_ human and-" He was broke off by arms coming from behind him and wrapping around his neck in a tight, affectionate hug. Mac went rigid as he slowly turned his head to look at his attacker.

Yes, it was Bloo. He had very much missed his best friend and seeing him all worried and scared just for him was so cute, and…

Wait, hold up. _Cute?_

He didn't have time to ponder on his thoughts as Mac yelped and pushed Bloo away. Bloo fell back over onto the stairs in a crumpled heap. He looked back over to his frightened friend in confusion and hurt.

"Mac! What the heck?" He yelled angrily, still looking a little hurt from his creator's previous actions. Mac's eyes widened before he called out softly,

"Bloo?" Bloo nodded sarcastically, standing back up and dusting himself off.

"The one and only," He smirked to himself as he crossed his arms. Mac continued to stare in disbelief.

_Whoa._

Mac didn't think he would ever say this (or think it) to anyone, his best friend especially, but…

Bloo looked _good._ His hair, freshly washed but still spiky and unruly, his tight clothes and deep, blue eyes.

Mac couldn't tear his eyes away from the other boy. Not even when Bloo walked up and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yoohoo? Mac? You okay?" He asked unsurely, looking past his friend to Frankie. She shrugged and mouthed to him,

"_I'll leave you two alone."_ Bloo nodded solemnly. He turned back to the other boy in front of him, snapping his fingers in annoyance.

"Maaaaac?" He stretched the vowel in his name in the most annoying of ways, causing Mac to snap out of his stupor and look at his creation.

"Wh-what? Bloo? Is that you?" He said. Bloo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I thought we had made that clear," He scoffed. Mac gave him a weird look. He crossed his arms. He looked at him a minute, skeptical.

"So…if you're really Bloo," He paused, thinking, "You would know what…my…um…favorite _color_ is!" Bloo wanted to facepalm.

"Blue," He said. Mac's eyes widened.

"My second favorite color?" Mac said unsurely. Bloo rolled his eyes.

"Crimson, third favorite is green, fourth is orange and fifth is black." He deadpanned, smirking at his creator's expression.

Mac stared in astonishment a moment before he pulled his best friend into a tight hug, laughing in relief. Bloo smiled a little as he hugged back.

"You're okay! I knew you wouldn't die on me like that!" Mac said happily, squeezing his Imaginary-turned-human. Bloo's smile faltered a little as the pain of being squished returned. Thankfully, Mac let go after a moment, beaming at him. The beam did not last long, however, when he finally remembered Bloo's….problem.

"Um…how did _this_ happen?" He asked. Bloo looked down, a little shamefully, but soon snapped his head back up, an angry expression on his face.

"You did this! It was _you_ who jabbed me with that stupid needle!" He said, face red with anger. Mac looked at him, startled.

"_Me?_ _YOU'RE _the one who said we could test it!" He yelled back at the flustered boy.

"Yes, Mac. I said we could test it. I _didn't _say we could test it on _me!_" Bloo stood back and gestured to himself, looking desperate. "Look at you've _done_ to me!" He cried.

Mac was about to reply, say it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't. He knew deep down that it was his fault and that he should apologize, try to fix this, but honestly...

Bloo didn't look all that bad. He was constantly gorging himself and yet he was skinny as a twig. How was that even possible? Bloo looked adorable in his little pouty face.

He felt is face heat up at that last thought. Bloo? The insensitive, careless, lazy and selfish blob boy? Adorable? Well, he wasn't really a blob anymore; he was a teenage boy with blue hair. And, frankly, quite adorable.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a cold, hard slap to the face.

"Ow!" He said, stumbling a bit. Bloo glared at him.

"Hello, I was talking to you!" He said angrily. Mac reflected the expression. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Bloo's icy cold stare faltered and he fell into Mac's arms, wrapping his own around his creator's neck. He buried his face into the crook of the startled boy's neck as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Mac hesitated before hugging him back. Bloo's squeezed him tighter. Mac stood there and let Bloo cry into his shirt for a moment before he whispered,

"I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if you got this far into this crazy pile of sad excuses for literature, I salute you. So if you got this far you're both entranced and too curious to leave this stupid thing or…**

**YOU LIKE IT :D (Yeah, I think you're looking at your computer screen in disgust right about nao XD)**

**Or….**

**OR You just skipped to the last chapter just to see lemon. I hate you guys. (Kidding.)**

Bloo sniffled. "I'm sorry too…" He pulled away from Mac slowly, standing next to him. His face was red and his hair was disheveled. Mac smiled softly.

"Hey, maybe this isn't so bad," He said quietly. " I mean, now you can do so many things you couldn't do before, and-" Just then did he and Bloo realize how wrong that sounded; they went red for a moment and then burst out laughing, falling over in immature-induced glee.

After they had calmed down, Bloo (who was in a much better mood) gestured to the stairs, where they walked cautiously to Bloo's bedroom.

They saw Wilt and Coco there; Wilt organizing his locker and Coco lying in her nest. They both looked up when the door opened, and smiled when they saw the two boys enter.

"Hey, Bloo! Hey, Mac!"

"Coco!"

"Hey, guys!" Mac said, waving. Bloo gave a half-hearted mumble in greeting before sitting on the bed and pulling out a large blueprint.

For the next three weeks they went about their mischief and mayhem as if nothing had happened. They planned pranks, preformed pranks, and other evil teenage things. It's as if that whole incident never happened.

Except for one thing. Bloo had started to feel…queasy.

He thought it a simple stomach ache at first, but soon realized he only felt this way when he was around Mac. He waved it off as a sort of brotherly affection for his creator and best friend, but he still could not shake the feeling that it was something more.

He found himself blushing much more often when Mac hugged him and/or gave him that silly smile of his. It made him feel…warm. On the inside. And Bloo liked the feeling.

Mac was a little suspicious to Bloo's unusual behavior, but shrugged it off. Bloo was thankful for this, because if he was questioned, for the first time in his life, Bloo wouldn't have an answer to why he was acting up.

But today…

Today had been bad. Bloo had accidently messed something up in the prank they were pulling on Dutchess, and when Mac confronted him, he (because of his stubborn stupidity) denied it and blamed Mac. This, of course, led to a fight at Mac's house later.

"Why can't you just admit you did something wrong and _APOLOGIZE?_" Mac said angrily, face very close to Bloo's. It was a good thing no one was home. Bloo was about to retort, something snarky, but any and all dialogue died on his tongue as Mac shoved his face close to his own.

Bloo's brow furrowed as he studied Mac's face- his lips in particular-and in a sudden rush of curiosity, wondered what they felt like. Were they soft? Or chapped? They certainly didn't look chapped. In an even weirder rush of curiosity, he wondered how they felt on his.

So he found out.

He pushed his lips against Mac's, ignoring the other boy's shocked gasp. Bloo's eyes fluttered close and he pushed harder, really having no idea what he was doing. He had seen kissing on TV, but had never cared to try it on his own, so he was clueless. So that's why he was shocked when Mac started to kiss back, gripping Bloo's shoulders tightly.

Bloo moaned softly into Mac's mouth. Mac smirked lightly into the kiss and forced Bloo's mouth open, shoving his tongue inside. Bloo's eyes widened in confusion. What was he doing? Bloo didn't know how to kiss. Like I said before, he only saw it on TV. But sometime on TV, the kissing sometimes turned into…more. Bloo's face went red as a tomato.

Still, Bloo liked the way Mac was treating him. He moaned as Mac's tongue massaged his own, and he wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck. Mac's eyes snapped open suddenly as he broke away; Bloo looking at him in confusion. Mac stumbled back, the horror of what he had just done finally coming to him.

"Mac…?" Mac screwed his eyes shut as he backed away.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Bloo's quirked a brow. What would he be sorry about? Bloo didn't exactly know what had just happened, but he enjoyed it, so why be sorry? Bloo had started it, after all. He let his curiosity get the best of him. And he liked what Mac was doing.

"Sorry for what?" Bloo asked. Mac just shook his head.

"You need to go, Bloo…" Bloo looked to him, a little startled. Leave? He didn't want to leave.

"Why? I don't want to-"

"Just _go_, Bloo!" Mac said, obviously very irritated as he pushed a reluctant Bloo out of his apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoO

That was three days ago. Mac still visited every day, as he was supposed to, but he seemed so hollow. Every time Bloo brought up the incident in Mac's apartment, Mac would either leave or change the subject. He was getting irritated.

It wasn't like it was _illegal_ to kiss your imaginary friend! Well, maybe, depending on which state you were in…but that didn't matter! He was human now, right? Even though he was his best friend…_and_ a boy. Bloo had never thought of himself-or Mac, really- to be gay. He really didn't care much for girls, and never really thought about them at all. But Bloo couldn't help remembering how soft Mac's lips were…

_But no,_ he thought bitterly, _he had to get all apologetic on me. Stupid Mac…_

He was still in a bad mood the next day, even when Frankie got yelled at by . He was in an even worse mood when Mac left Foster's, at six. He lay in bed, remembering every little thing that happened those three short days ago.

Finally, he groaned into his pillow and got up, sneaking through the dark, quiet house and running to Mac's apartment (after he put on his hoodie, of course) and burst through the front door.

Mac looked up from the TV, looking both shaken and shocked when he saw Bloo in the doorway.

"Bloo! What are you doing here?" He whispered, looking flustered. Bloo glared at him as he walked forward and pinned the startled boy to the couch and kissed him full on the lips. Mac blushed insanely as he was pinned to the couch. He silently thanked the gods that Terrance was at a friend's house and Mom on a business trip. So they were alone.

Bloo finally got off of the boy and walked to the door, still glaring. Mac watched in amazement as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He watched as his creation drank it angrily, crushing the soon empty can and slamming it into the trash bin.

"Bloo…?" He said quietly. What was he so worked up about?!

"What."

"What's the matter…?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Bloo's glare intensified as he looked to his friend. Honestly, he didn't know why he was so mad all of a sudden. What was wrong with kissing? He understood that it was something that only couples did, and that you kiss the ones you love. Mac loved him, right? You kiss the people you love, right? But Mac seemed ashamed of what he did…

So does that mean Mac didn't love him anymore? The thought scared him to death.

He took a deep breath and blurted out: "Do you love me?"

Mac looked taken aback. He stood up off the couch and walked over to the blue-haired boy. His expression was worried.

"Of course I do…you're my best friend, Bloo…" Said boy looked down. He leaned against the wall nervously.

"Then…then why'd you get so upset when I…when I kissed you?" He blushed slightly. Mac blushed as well as he smiled. Bloo was just so clueless sometimes, it was cute.

"Bloo…you don't understand. I got upset because kissing is what people in relationships do, married couples. Boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends, Bloo. Best friends." He explained softly. Bloo looked a little angry.

"We don't _have_ to be…" Bloo murmured, looking down. He quickly looked back to Mac, glaring at him again. "I thought you loved me!"

Mac looked panicked. "I do! I do love you, Bloo!" He embraced his friend, in fear he had hurt his feelings. Bloo stayed still a moment before hugging him back.

They let go of each other, faces just inches apart. Mac looked into those deep, blue eyes as they stared into his silver ones.

"You didn't mind me kissing you a few minutes ago…" Bloo mumbled, eyes only half open. Mac was dazed. He could feel Bloo's body heat rolling onto him in waves, and it was very comforting. He couldn't concentrate on much else. He nodded.

He could feel himself leaning in, but he didn't mind. His lips connected with Bloo's. Bloo was stunned for a second and gasped, allowing Mac to shove his tongue inside, just as he had done before. Bloo went slack and moaned into his creator's mouth. Mac smiled into the kiss and pinned Bloo against the wall behind him.

He pinned Bloo's arms above his head. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Bloo looked at his pinned self in slight confusion, and even more so at the bulge in his pants.

Oh, no.

Was that the _thing_? The weird, long _tingly _thing he saw in the shower? Probably. Why was it all bulgy?...Oh God, was it a worm?

"What IS thaaat?" He said quietly, looking down at it in fear. What if it WAS a worm? What if it was _alive?_ Bloo shuddered as he thought of a worm living between his legs. Oh no. That wouldn't work.

Mac looked to his poor friend in amusement and sympathy. He shook his head slightly. "What do _think_ it is, Bloo?" He whispered. Bloo looked at him as if he were the stupidest person alive.

"Well, that's the _problem,_ isn't it, Mac. I _don't know._ That's why I asked you. Is it alive? Is it a _DISEASE?" _He shuddered in disgust. Mac laughed softly.

"No, Bloo. It's not alive." Bloo opened his mouth, "OR a disease," He finished. Bloo closed his mouth again. Bloo looked back down at it.

"Then what's it for?" Mac smirked a little.

"Why don't I show you?" He didn't wait for a response before he kissed Bloo again. Bloo reacted almost immediately, kissing him back and leaning against the wall as he purred (PURRED? XD), loving how Mac treated him with his tongue. He was so gentle and soft…

Bloo could feel hands traveling down his chest, to his tight, black jeans. He didn't think much of it as he let the other boy ravish him with his hands, feeling him all over. Mac's right hand played with Bloo's zipper with his left fumbled with his hoodie.

He slowly lifted it over the boy's head, ignoring his small whimper of protest as the kiss broke off.

"Hey-" He was cut off by yet another kiss- dry this time. This disappointed Bloo. He got a little puzzled however when his zipper was pulled down and his pants pulled down slowly, but not pulled off.

Blue boxers.

"Uh, _hellooooo?_ I was _wearing_ those!" Bloo looked at his friend in annoyance.

Mac chuckled as he slipped a hand inside and gripped his aching erection tightly. Bloo yelped loudly and Mac had to slap a hand over Bloo's mouth.

"We have neighbors, remember?" He whispered, leaning in real close. Bloo blushed furiously and nodded as he whimpered into Mac's hand. Mac grinned and removed his hand from Bloo's mouth and moved his hand slowly, up and down.

Bloo gave a long, agonized whine, trying his hardest to be quiet. His knees gave a little but Mac pushed up against him; keeping him up. He kept his hand at a steady pace; up and down, up and down. Bloo let out a shaky breath, knees slightly wobbly.

He still didn't know what the thing was for.

Mac's hand got faster, and the poor boy beneath him couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped his lips. Mac leaned in and nibbled his cheek, licking it every so often as his hand sped up a little, Bloo's moans and whimpers music to his ears.

He licked and nibbled down his face, eventually biting down on the crook of his neck; leaving a bruise. Bloo moaned and he licked the love bite in apology, doing so repeatedly.

Bloo was losing himself. The mouth on his neck and the hand on his member and the _HEAT_ was just too much. Mac's hand was rapidly moving up and down, over and _over_…

Bloo couldn't help it. He cried out as he came into Mac's hand, staining his boxers. Mac grinned in triumph as he removed his hand and licked the fluid off slowly. Bloo watched appalled and terribly confused but in too much bliss to care.

"You….didn't show me…what…it was for…" He said quietly, smiling up at Mac. His friend grinned back.

He kissed him on the cheek as he unpinned his creation, Bloo immediately sliding down the wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Neither Mac nor Bloo were really sure if they were a couple. Were they together now? Or was that…_incident_ just a one-time thing? I can tell you that neither of them wanted that. In the meantime, Bloo had done some _research_ on romance and particularly, sex.

He learned about the _thing _and what it was called as well as it's function. He had thanked God that Frankie was shopping and she didn't walk in on him on her computer reading about _sex_ of all things. Frankie's computer was the only one he was familiar with, and no WAY was he going to sneak into Mr. Herriman's office and use his computer.

Anyway, Bloo had searched Google, Wikipedia, Bing and many other search engines and sites looking for the information he needed. By the time he was finished, his head was hurting from the overload of information.

So apparently Mac liked him. Not friend liked him, but _liked him_ liked him. He had learned about the side effects of love and how to tell when someone liked you.

The azure-haired teen was frightened when he realized that most of these applied to himself; rapidly-beating heart, butterflies in stomach, sweaty hands…

All when he was around his best friend and creator, Mac.

Bloo growled as he deleted his history and walked out of Frankie's room. It was dark by now and mostly everyone was asleep, leaving Bloo to roam the halls without anyone interrupting his train of thought.

He looked down and put his hands in his pockets as he thought. This was all Mac's fault. It was his fault he was like this. Stupid humans and their stupid love and stupid hormones. Stupid Mac and his happy smile and adorable chestnut hair and big, silver eyes…

By now Bloo's eyes had slipped half shut as a dreamy smile crossed his face. He soon snapped out of it, though as he mentally slapped himself and growled again.

His face remained stern for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes hopelessly as he reached for the doorknob to his room.

He couldn't deny it any longer:

Blooregard Q. Kazoo was in love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mac arrived the next day, smiling and waving happily to the other friends as he passed. Bloo grinned and ran up to his friend, hugging him in greeting.

Mac and Bloo had done a lot more touching lately. Not…_touch, _touch but constant contact kind of touch. They hugged much more often and their faces were always about 6 inches away from each other when they talked and occasionally, Mac gathered the courage to kiss Bloo on the cheek (much to Bloo's discomfort and embarrassment).

Neither of them had told anybody of the incident at Mac's apartment, nor did they plan to. Whatever crazy, twisted relationship they had, they both had silently agreed to keep it a secret.

Anyway, Bloo seemed a bit….hot and bothered today. There were in Bloo's bedroom again, Bloo himself sitting on his bunk and Mac sitting on the floor next to it.

Mac was confused and a little worried. Bloo's face was stained red ever since he arrived and every time Mac looked into his eyes Bloo would turn away; leaving the brunette worried and slightly hurt. When Mac finally gained enough courage to ask him about it Bloo looked very startled; he wrapped his arms around his knees in a fetal position and mumbled excuses too quiet for Mac to hear.

"What did you say?" Mac said, sitting next to Bloo on the bed. Bloo scoffed.

"You should have heard me the first time," He said a little louder. Mac sighed. Bloo was so stubborn sometimes.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You should get your ears checked," Bloo smirked a little at Mac's glare. They stayed like that before Mac facepalmed and hopped off the bed.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'm leaving." Bloo's eyes widened at this. He jumped off of the bed as well and grabbed Mac's shoulder.

Mac stiffened, a faint blush spreading across his face. He looked back to the azure-eyed/haired boy, still glaring at him. Bloo winced a little at the glare.

"Don't go," He said softly, releasing his shoulder. Mac's features softened a bit. Then he smiled.

"I knew that would work," He grinned at Bloo's look of outrage. He laughed a little when Bloo went red and started sputtering out insults:

"Wha-but…oh, you STUPID LITTLE-GAH! I HATE YOU!" He said and turned around and sat on the floor in a huff. Mac laughed and sat next to him.

"Aw, you're cute when you're mad," He cooed. Bloo summoned all of his hate and rage into a death glare (which wasn't much) to his friend, but ended up grinning anyway, ruining it.

"I am _not_ cute," He huffed, crossing his arms. Mac decided to embarrass him further by smiling like an idiot and chanting: "Awwwwwww!" Bloo went pale and tried again to death glare him only receiving another "Awwwww."

Bloo stayed silent a moment thinking about all the ways he could blast him to bits right then and there. He opened his mouth to shriek something, anything in retaliation, but he couldn't because right at that moment Mac pushed his lips against Bloo's.


End file.
